Joining Together
by RainbowBriteWrites
Summary: A side story based off of the ‘Tale of Two Rulers’ comic by Figmentforms. Ganondorf and Zelda at last have a night together after their fight.


—-Joining Together—-

~So this Story is a idea I've had floating around in my head for the last month or two since I first saw the 'Tale of two Rulers' fan dub on YouTube. I automatically fell in love with the comic and searched for it and read through it all in one sitting. Now it may not be everyone's favorite couple, but it's still an extremely well done comic and really meant a lot to me, considering Ganondorf is my favorite character haha. And FigmentForms does an amazing job with the art and keeping them in character while bringing them together. This story starts during part 88 of said comic and what I think happened after. You should definitely go check it out and give her some support!! Here's the link — http/figmentforms./tagged/ataleoftworulers/chrono

~~I do not own The legend of Zelda or anything to do with said game, nor do I own the comic this is based off of. All I own is this fan story and idea. And while I won't go into explicit detail of their interactions, know that there is some sexual content!! Now let the story begin!!~~

Ganondorf's arms rested around around Zelda's waist as they lay on the floor after their slightly heated kiss, his red mane splayed out around his head and his wife's face hovering close enough to feel her warm breath upon his lips. His grip on her tightened slightly, reminding the Gerudo of just how much larger he was than his Hyrulian spouse. She started to speak "If you wouldn't mind, perhaps we could continue this in our bedroom."

His golden eyes sparked as he grinned slightly "I would be more than happy to. But tell me truthfully," he asked, raising a hand to brush against her cheek, noting how soft it felt for what was likely the millionth time since the start of this whole marriage thing. "Does this mean you feel ready?"

Zelda's smile remained, bringing her own hand up from the floor beside him and placing it over his. "I believe I do..." she responded, a look of worry crossing her face before she spoke again. "But do you still want to do this as well?" A large part of her was worried that her new husband would change his mind, ashamed of the fact that his bride had not kept herself just for him. Ganondorf's hand slid behind her head right below her bun and pulled her lips to his once more, this time more gently than the last.

"Very much," he said before claiming her lips once again.

Zelda lingered in the kiss for a moment before rising to her feet, taking a deep breath and reminding herself that she was indeed ready; she would not let her past hold her back any longer. It was time for her to let go of the scars from the past and move forward. The next thing she knew, not only was Ganondorf on his feet, but he had swooped her up into his arms, much like he had on their wedding night, and proceeded to quickly make his way into their shared room. He laid her onto the bed and was quick to kiss her lips once more, then trailed down to her neck a bit more roughly. One arm rested beside her, propping him up so his whole weight wouldn't rest on her, and his other hand slid up her waist and to her chest, gripping it through the fabric of her dress. Zelda's breath hitched at the sensation of all these things happening so quickly, a experience her body simply wasn't used to. She placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke with a slightly shaky voice, "Ganondorf...uh, shouldn't...shouldn't we at least undress first?"

Ganondorf lifted his head, chuckling softly at her flushed face. "You Hylians are far too prim and proper. Part of the fun is in the foreplay before," he said as he rose and stood beside the bed, removing the headpiece he wore first and then his clothes within a matter of seconds, throwing them off to the side and out of the way.

Zelda would never understand how he always undressed so fast, and once again marveled at his mane of red hair. Its color reminded her of a strong blazing fire in some ways. She huffed softly and rose as well, removing her own headpiece and starting on her dress with her back turned towards her husband. Ganondorf came up behind her and placed one hand on her shoulder, gently kissing her neck once more and trailing up towards her ear, while his free hand pushed her hands away and tried to remove her dress.

After a few moments of fumbling with said dress, he growled softly and moved back slightly to get a better look. "These damn Hylian clothes are far too complicated! Why on earth would you ever need so many damn strings!" He fussed, about to just rip the whole damn thing off of her body.

Zelda laughed at Ganondorf's angry rant, reaching back behind herself once more to help him. "Honestly, Ganondorf, it's just a simple dress!" She quickly and precisely undid the back and started to remove the garment from her shoulders. A gruff and deep growl sounded behind her, his hands taking over the chore of removing the rest from her. He once more resumed to entice his bride. Zelda rested her head back on him as he trailed down her neck, releasing a deep breath and reaching a hand up to his face to rest on his cheek. As odd as this whole marriage thing was, this simply felt right...

Ganondorf slid her garments to the floor and kicked them off to the side once he knew she had indeed stepped out of them, allowing himself to at last indulge himself in her. The smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin, the taste of her body; he could wait no longer now. He turned her around to face him, firmly gripping her bare waist and cupping her chin in his hand as he lifted it, his fierce golden orbs looking into her ocean-colored eyes to search for what lay within them. The large Gerudo King's chest tightened. No longer was there anger, hatred or disgust. Instead, it was the same understanding and innocence that he had seen on their wedding day. She looked up to him with a stark smile and bright eyes filled with care and understanding, something he had not realized he so desperately needed to see from her. He was once again upon her, roughly claiming her lips, this time to quench a thirst he had not know he had for his young bride. And to his excitement, after a moment or two of shock, Zelda returned with fervor and led the way to the bed behind them, her body just as eager as his for the touch of his hands upon her body and more. He hovered over her slightly, not releasing the kiss as he explored her body more freely this time, the soft sensation of her pale skin under his hand sending a thrilling jolt of pleasure through him and a longing for more. But he was no beginner at love; he knew to just jump ahead would end up hurting Zelda and take away a large part of the fun for him as well. Oh no, he would make her long and ache for him to take her with every fiber of her being. His hand gripped her bare breast for only a moment, delighting in the soft hitch of her breath, before continuing his venture down to her maidenhood. He slid a finger slowly into her, her body arching ever so slightly at the new touch within her. Ganondorf took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, excited to see how she would react to his attack on her being.

Zelda's senses were slightly overwhelmed at first, having not felt the touch of a man since the whole ordeal of her early teenage years. But unlike then, Ganondorf's touch was more gentle than she had expected and it didn't feel empty. Even the most simple thing was wonderful and warm. His whole body was slightly hot to the touch, and he smelled of exotic spices. Her body started to cave in as he kept going, wanting more from her husband. She forced their heated kiss to end and placed a hand upon his cheek, again fascinated in the difference between them, from the tones of their skin to the color of their eyes and hair, like night and day. She smiled softly at him and kissed him once more, her own way of letting him know that she was ready.

He growled softly and moved from her lips to her chin, then to her neck, removing his hand from its previous spot and placing it on her hip, ready to at last take his bride and show her how true love making should be.

And so their night continued, both truly happy at this moment, with this outcome. Zelda lay beside him in the now broken bed, sound asleep and still bare. Ganondorf simply stared at her in silence, a small smile on his face. It still felt like a dream in some ways, that he was not only married to his former enemy, but was also starting to deeply care for her. He noticed her shiver under the cool night air and gently covered her with a blanket.

Now their story would truly begin together, and just maybe the outcome would be more than they could both ever dream of before this. Only time would tell...

-The End-

~Well, That was WAY longer than I had planned, but it just didn't feel right leaving it off anywhere else. And seeing how I've never written anything to do with any kind of sexual intercourse, it was a very odd yet exciting experience!! Tell me what you think! Was it at least okay? Good? Suck beyond belief?? Haha, anyway!! Rainbow out! Until next time!


End file.
